Damage
by Vanessa Leah Black
Summary: Troy cheated on Gabriella with Sharpay and apologies through song::.one-shot.::::.song-fic.:: -Troyella- R


Hey here is a song-fic I absolutely L.O.V.E this song it's 'Damage' by: Chris Brown

_Italic- Flasback_

**Bold- lyrics to the song **

Regular- thoughts/ Present

Enjoy

* * *

Gabriella was at her school Talent show for ONLY Taylor and Chad who had just finish singing 'No Air' By: Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown—Troy was next and she had to leave she would have stayed if Troy hadn't cheated on her with Shapray she was about to get up to leave when something told her to stay and watch Troy's performance

Troy was nervous he was use to singing but with Gabriella and ever since he mad that stupid mistake with his ex-girlfriend Sharpay he never forgave himself because he loved Gabriella but nevr told her and now he would get the chance to he had wrote this song called 'Damange' for her with help of Chad

"Up next we have Troy Bolton" The announcer said as everyone started clapping and Troy came out and took the mic

"I'm decicatig this song to my ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez; Brie I really love you and I know I messed up but listen" He said and when Gabriella heard her name her head snapped and look at him

**Damage..  
You know..  
Sometimes you don't realize what you've done, until you've seen the damage...  
And I looked at the damage...**_**sigh**_**  
**

**Whoa.. yea.. yea.. Whoa.. yea ..  
Look at the damage..**

**3 A.M. when my phone ring, beggin' me to come by, I was right around the corner..  
I know I could've said no but I ain't stop, told me "come in, the doors unlocked for you".  
My intuition, I should, have listened to it,  
my girl, yo, she'd be pissed if she knew about this visit...  
She had a tank top on, I took her tank top off, but should've stopped, STOP!...****But she ain't let me, kissed me soft and gently.. she tempt me.  
Right then I stopped thinkin' consequences...  
Guess I must have lost my mind for a minute. listen.**

_Troy was on his way to see Gabriella cause her parents had gotten into a fight and her dad left it was 3 a.m in the morning and he was driving when his phone went off _

"_Brie I'm on my way ok" Troy said to the phone _

"_No silly it's me" The person said _

"_Sharpay" Troy asked_

"_Hi Troysie wanna come over for a little while the door is open for you" Sharpay said in a seducing voice_

"_We'll I am around the corner but I'm suppose to go see Gabriella" Troy said _

"_For a little while please please Troy" Sharpay begged and said his name seductively_

No Troy don't do it Gabriella is gonna be mad if you do she need's you NOW _"Ok Sharpay I'll be there in a few" _

_Troy opened the door and I saw Shapay in a nice baby blue tight tank top and Troy took it off and _TROY BOLTON STOP…….STOP _than Sharpay kissed him soft and gently _For get consequences _and they did 'it' _

**Girl you know that I love.  
Girl I love you.  
With her that was lust..  
Shouldn't have happened  
I know I messed up...  
One phone call started this whole thing now...  
look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..**

**Damage.. damage that I caused you.  
I know I broke your heart, 'cause I did you wrong.  
Look at the damage, look at the damage that I caused...**

**The dumbest decision that I made that I ain't proud of, a few hours that meant absolutely nothing cost me your love..  
I gotta live with regret, deserve to get what you give, now you won't listen to nothing that I'm saying.  
Rode passed your house for hours, just to feel close to ya..  
no cards, no gifts, no flowers, could get me back with chu'...  
Your kiss, your touch, girl you know I'm missin'  
But you got my heart inside a prison, listen.**

_The next day at school the news's about me and Sharpay spread like wild fire I was not proud with my decision I should have stopped_

_I saw Gabriella walk past me and didn't look at me _

"_Gabriella" Troy said and she stopped and looked at me _

"_What" Gabriella said with attitude and venom in her words_

"_None of it was worth it if I could take it back I would Gabriella" Troy said trying to apologies _

"_I don't want to hear it Troy were done" Gabriella said as she walked away_

_Troy drove past her house a million of times just feel close to her Troy looked next to him to see card and flowers that had been returned to his house that he sent to Gabriella _Damn it I miss her kisses and her touch my heart feels like its in a prison

**Girl you know that I love.  
Girl I love you.  
With her that was lust..  
Shouldn't have happened  
I know I messed up...**

**Damage.. damage that I caused you.  
I know I broke your heart, 'cause I did you wrong.  
Look at the damage, look at the damage that I caused...**

**  
One phone call started this whole thing now...  
look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..**

**I was trippin', I was dippin', with these women, in these streets.  
Lost my girl, lost all that.  
Wish I could take it back.**

**I was trippin', I was dippin', with these women, in these streets.  
Wish I could, take that back...**

_Hey this is Gabriella I'm not here leave a message and ill call you back _

_BEEP_

"_Gabriella I was stupid and idiotic but listen if I could take it back I would I would defiantly take it back I was stupid and I hate losing you—" Troy was inturpped when the voicemail said _

"_Voicemail full all unchecked"_

**Girl you know that I love.  
Girl I love you.  
With her that was lust..  
Shouldn't have happened  
I know I messed up...  
One phone call** **started this whole thing now...  
look at the damage.. damage..  
look at the damage..**

_Troy's phone rang _

"_Hey Trosie" Sharpay said _

"_Goodbye Shapay" Troy said as she hung up the phone _All this because on stupid phone call

**Damage.. damage that I caused you.  
I know I broke your heart, 'cause I did you wrong.  
Look at the damage, look at the damage that I caused...**

Everyone clapped and when Troy walked off some people starting leaving Chad and Taylor and already left and it was just Troy and Gabriella was sitting there in tears just they would roll down her cheek she was not crying hysterically bur she was crying and Troy came and sat in font of her and sang

**You know sometimes you realize what you've done until you see the damage now look at the damage **

"Gabriella I'm sorry really very extremely sorry" Troy said looking into her chocolate brown eyes and seeing sadness

"Troy I forgive you…….but we both need a break from eachother to see other people please respect my desision" Gabriella said to Troy

And left Troy there thinking about how bad he had screwed up

* * *

I love this song OMG hope you enjoyed it I will be a sequal!!

review please

zanessaunique


End file.
